


Heart in Her Hands

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Drabble, F/M, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Brought back together for a case, Coulson finally has the opportunity to talk to the witch that helped save his life.





	Heart in Her Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MMF's Bingo 2018! There's a few drabbles and one-shots left from this and I hope to finish in time! I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF I2: Phil/Luna

If there was one thing that Coulson remembered from T.A.H.I.T.I., it was a blue-eyed, blonde-haired woman who had held his hand in the recovery room. At the time, he had no idea it was a recovery room, but he did now.

A recovery room in a magical hospital. Her name was Luna Lovegood, and she was a witch. Currently, Phil was standing in the street, debriefing a bunch of what the Wizarding folk called Muggles and trying not to stare at Luna across the crowd.

When he was finished, he marched right over to where she was standing and stuck out his hand. "Agent Phil Coulson, SHIELD," he said by way of introduction.

Luna smiled sweetly, the corners of her pink lips curling up slightly. "Hell again, Agent Coulson. I'm glad to see you looking so well." She removed a purple flower from behind her ear and handed it over to him.

Coulson took the flower and smiled. "Thanks," he said and tucked it into his shirt pocket. "How have you been? I feel like we never truly got to talk when we met before."

"We didn't, but that was because of the Nargles," Luna said as if he were supposed to know what she was talking about. He didn't have a clue, but that's because he'd only just learned about her kind. Witches and wizards roamed this world just as the Inhumans did, apparently.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you could shed some light on that time we spent together previously," he said simply, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. When she frowned, he quickly added, "Not about the Nargles, of course. I wanted to know what you knew of the procedure that saved my life."

"The one that brought you back from the dead?" she said instead, and he sighed heavily.

"That's the one." He gestured toward a bench. "Sit with me and talk awhile?"

"I think I would like that, Agent Coulson," she said as he led her over to the bench, his hand on her lower back.

"Phil," he told her as they sat down. "You can call me Phil. I feel like we went through an ordeal together, even if I can't remember it all."

"They had you heavily sedated with pain potions," Luna explained carefully. "I'm not supposed to speak about it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Phil said on a sigh. "It's rather frustrating."

"I can tell you that you fought hard to come back to the world of the living," Luna told him with sincerity. She also had reached out and taken his hand as she had done back when he was recovering. "Your heartbeat was strong and sure."

"You were there for the entire procedure?" he inquired, fully knowing she wouldn't be able to tell him much. It always seemed as if he was reaching dead end after dead end when it came to talking about TAHITI.

"I was," she admitted with a dreamy smile. "In fact, I was the one who used magic to keep your heart beating while they-"

"Pumped me full of alien serum?" Phil provided. When Luna merely blinked, he knew he was right. Letting out a long sigh, he said, "I'm a monster."

"No, you are not," Luna said defensively. "You are strong, and you protect those around you. You are far from a monster." After she said this, Luna released her hold on his hand and stood. Leaning over, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and smiled again. "I must go now but please come and find me again someday. After this next mission of yours, I will be able to speak much more freely."

And then she was gone, and Phil was left sitting there in stunned silence once more. Would he ever see Luna again? He had no idea, but if he did, he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Even if it meant he never found the answers he sought, as long as he could spend more time with the mysterious blonde, he would be content.

After a few more minutes, Phil collected himself and stood. He was ready to get back to the case with his team. They were waiting for him as they always did. As soon as this mission was complete, he was coming back here though. There was a strange witch that held his past in her mind and his heart in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
